


I follow your steps with my feet

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [33]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “No, I, uh, I’ve been thinking about it, and, um... Dad, I want you to be my best man.”
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	I follow your steps with my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> Yet another fantastic samwhambam prompt. This one was “Patrick asks Clint to be his best man”. As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Ben Platt.

It's hard for Patrick to reconcile the last time he was sitting in this living room — telling his parents that not only had he broken up with Rachel yet again but he'd quit his job, broken his lease, and was moving six hours away for a fresh start — to now, his ankle hooked around David’s as they sit next to each other on the couch, fingers laced together with David's engagement rings glinting under the economic lightbulbs his mom proudly announced they've recently switched to. On David's other side, his mom has pulled out the photo albums and is gleefully showing him the photos of Patrick's first Little League game.

And it's nice. In the months and months of angst about how to come out to his parents and whether they would be okay with it, this was his best-case scenario. It's just that... he spent the entire drive up here psyching himself up to have a particular conversation with his dad, and he kind of wants to have it one on one; they just haven't had an opportunity yet, his mom seemingly not wanting to let him out of her sight.

But his fiancé _(fiancé,_ it’s been a couple of months but Patrick is never going to get sick of saying that, not even in his own head) can clearly read his agitation and the next thing he knows David is leaning in and asking his mom, sotto voce, if there's any chance she could be prevailed upon to teach him how to make apple pie the way Patrick likes, at some point while they're here, maybe?

Considering this is only the second time they've met in person, David clearly knows his future mother-in-law better than Patrick could have anticipated and he wonders, not for the first time, just how much they talked in the lead-up to Patrick’s surprise party without him realising. She lights up, practically dragging David up off the couch and into the kitchen as she waxes poetic about the benefits of a crust made from scratch, leaving Patrick and his dad sitting in the slightly awkward silence they leave stretching out in their wake.

“So, did you see—”

“I wanted to—”

They both stutter to a halt, chuckling awkwardly, before his dad waves his hand and indicates for Patrick to go ahead.

“I wanted to talk to you about the wedding,” he starts carefully. His dad looks surprised for a moment before schooling his expression.

“Let me guess,” he says, a teasing grin pulling at the corner of his lips. “David wants a Leafs theme, and you need us to go buy matching jerseys.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s his lifelong dream finally being realised,” Patrick laughs. He wants to add _you know him so well,_ but... that particular scab hasn’t quite healed over yet and he doesn’t know if the joke will land, so he barrels ahead instead. “No, I, uh, I’ve been thinking about it, and, um... Dad, I want you to be my best man.”

His dad freezes, shock clear on his face, and Patrick can feel the old, pre-birthday panic clawing up his throat before he can stop it.

“Son,” his dad whispers in a shaky voice before clearing his throat. “Patrick, I’d be honoured. But are you sure you want your old man? There isn’t someone—”

“Dad,” Patrick cuts him off. “I want the person who— who showed me what a great marriage looks like, who taught me how to be a good husband— who else?” His throat is tight, and he falls back on a joke, a trait he picked up from the man in front of him. “And we both know Mom won’t get through it without crying, so it will have to be you.”

“And you think I’ll get through it?” His dad’s laugh is wet, and he wipes the back of his hand across his eyes. “The answer’s yes, Patrick, of course it is. Nothing would make me prouder.”

Patrick is just about to get up and pull him into a hug when his mom bursts through the door to announce there’s a pie in the oven; David is right behind her, wringing his hands apologetically behind her back as he looks at Patrick. He raises a questioning eyebrow and Patrick nods back with a small grin, overwhelmed once again by just how well they can read each other.

“Thank you, David,” he breathes as David sits down next to him.

“For what?”

Instead of answering Patrick leans in, kissing the taste of pie crust off his fiancé’s lips and thinking for about the millionth time how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
